Beast Wars Bed and Breakfast Musical meme
by PinkPanther9.7
Summary: Beast Wars Bed and Breakfast turned 10 this year so I wrote something for it using musical prompts. Enjoy! Rated Teen for difficult themes.


I wanted to try out the musical meme for myself, this ficlet is dedicated to the Beast Wars Bed and Breakfast which turned 10 years old this year. here is my present to all those who post, roleplay and live in the B&B. All characters belong to their respective owners. Transformers belong to Hasbro.

Musical Meme: Choose a subject and go - Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. White for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches (even if it is mid-sentence. go for ten (or Five) Even if nothing comes it still counts.

* * *

1\. Binks' no Sake – One Piece

Both Pink and Soultail sat at one of the many tables around the Bed and Breakfast, both eying a bottle of something between them, a drink called Sake, although not labeled glaringly as such it still had the perfume of sake around it.

Both femmes had agreed to give it a whirl, give something out of routine to pass some of the time. Pink looked a tad bit bemused at the situation

"Err Soul I don't think this is a good idea, I mean I have never tried sake before," Pink reasoned. Eying the glass suspiciously. Her three sons were busy playing tag in the vast living room. They were growing up so fast.

"How do you know, you never tried?" Soul shot back with a humorous snort, PinkPanther eyed her friend, should she worry? Probably not seeing as 3 years passed since they first met and how they became a good deal better within themselves.

Picking up the small glass between her thumb and index finger, bracing the glass further with her middle digit. Pink stared at the liquid for a micro klik before upending it down her food intake.

Having taken just as much time to react to the sudden strength of the drink, Pink coughed and her optic squinted as her circuits registered the liquid. Putting the glass down quietly on the table she turned around, she pieced the words in her mind.

On one hand, it made her electronic brain tingle somewhat strangely.

On the other hand, she was put off by the taste, it was not her cup of Energon, and she had promised her dear friend Soultail that she would at least give it a whirl.

"So how was the first sip?" Soul asked, looking at her friend in the optics.

"To be fair, not my cup of Energon." Pink replied honestly, pausing for a klik before adding: "But at least I tried SOMETHING new."

"Here's to Binks' Sake," cheered Soultail throwing her arms up.

"To Binks' sake," Pink repeated in a muted tone.

000000

2\. One last hope – Hercules

There had been improvements, small ones. Ozonide had gained some control over his nanites, but still not quite there yet. They still did irritatingly disobedient things. Stripping Pegasus of his paint job was one. There he stood scuffing the ground sheepishly as Flash sniggered, it had been a very long time since they met that Ozonide had openly improved, and had gained some control.

"Sorry Peg, I had never realized they started to like the taste of paint," Ozonide says in a quiet voice, a cycle earlier just as he got them to carve an O onto a rock they decided to be disobedient. Ozzy had worn a look of mortified horror as the large cloud of nanites surrounded his mentor.

Pegasus, minus his paint job had his arms folded as he stood before his students, Flash had fallen over still laughing at least it wasn't a deep burn like wound where they ate the metal like acid Pegasus thought to himself.

"Glad you find it amusing Flash," Pegasus humphed before turning to the other mech. "You are still distracted and the symbiotic balance is still far too fractured," Pegasus added chiding his student.

"Sorry, my thoughts went south for a bit," The red and yellow mech mumbled, he had remembered everything to do in preparation of his training, closing his eyes and taking deep intakes. While it is true his thoughts go very far south to the point of becoming dissociated from everything else, he has found it easier to come back.

"Rule number 1 Concentrate." States Pegasus as training resumes, Flash was honing his own power until a tidal wave knocked them all down into the mud.

"Rule number two: aim," Pegasus groans, these two are one last hope of stopping Cronose's lunacy and yet they are still not getting it.

"Sorry Peg," Flash offers apologetically as Ozonide sniggered into his palm.

Pegasus groaned inwardly, this is going to be a long session.

000000

3\. S Club Party – S Club 7

The anniversary came around and everyone started to prepare, the punch needed to be in the bowl and the decorations had to be strung up, Friend sat with a party hat on clapping as his friends scurried around with paper chains and climbing up to situate a banner just right.

The still young demon always wanted to be right there, so far in the festivities so he can absorb all the positive aura that radiates from the vast sanctuary that began as he became one of the first to seek sanctuary within the embrace of the bed and breakfast

Leppender decided to instruct Quickstrike:

"Ok, to the left, no not that far left. Now put it up a little more, a teeny bit more." She instructs, gesturing as she does so. "Ok that's better, now Rattrap put your side up a little more.."

Having celebrated since the beginning of the Bed and Breakfast, Leppender knew that this one will be a party, everything became very heavy, the hunters, Terrorsaur's rebellion and the sudden opening of old wounds there had been a stifling atmosphere of unease. For one day every year the tension snaps and everyone relaxed, even Ozonide seemed to relax from his highly tense flight or fight response.

The little sparklings enjoyed every single anniversary party, the themes were always different. Rashad, Zaron and Ion always got a big helping of salad at the midway point of the party. Leppender laughed a little as she remembered them wolf down their food their sparks fit to burst with joy.

"Wish every day was an S Club Party." She mused as she went about directing the preparations.

000000

4\. Survivor Guilt - Rise Against

Prink sat on a branch overlooking the Spirit Sanctuary, her mind had wandered back to when she was in P.E.L.M. She often tried not to think about it but each time she stopped doing anything, her mind gets drawn back into it again.

It seems that every time she has a moment to herself, she feels overwhelming guilt, she often came up with several scenarios that if she did something different, something more Tyranno would be here right beside her raising their children.

But he died and she survived and it caused her spark to twitch painfully. Why was she the lucky one, why didn't she die too? She felt guilty for thinking about that scenario too. She had survivor's guilt and it was the most painfully destructive feeling in the world, she is drowning in it, she felt despair.

It impacts on her life, how she raises her children and how she interacts with the other survivors, she feels that she can never be worthy of surviving while her beloved did not.

"I should have done more to help you, save you Tyranno, I am so sorry..." She says quietly as tears fell down her cheeks silently.

Survivors guilt is all-consuming.

000000

5\. Chain Reaction - Steps

It was a karaoke night, everyone cleared the tables ready for a makeshift stage as the bed and breakfast filled up quickly as the skies streaked red as the sun slowly set over yonder. Pink instructed Inferno and Blaze as the bunting went up, Dinobot carried the equipment to the stage and Ozonide took the speakers and positioned them at the back. Skyfire prepared the punch.

Soon the sound of music filtered through the main area of the B&B and mechs and Femmes filtered onto the dance floor. It was like a chain reaction so now everyone is dancing, the tension snapped and now everyone is relaxed and enjoyed the night.

Although the microphone malfunctioned, hurting audios in the process that kind of ruined it for everyone.

The night was a happy one.

000000

6\. Immortals - Fallout Boy

People say Transformers are immortal, but that wasn't the case, they can die, Leppender watched as dead children were pulled out of their cells. She watched her friends move around in dazed and confused, Phobia had decided to try double testing, which means putting two children in the lab and see how their psionics react. He wondered how ferrokinesis reacted to different powers.

Leppender found herself in the lab with a murderously hostile Tyranno, she couldn't blame him, he's been in phobia's crosshairs lately. Both of them were overtaxed, she wondered if they would be immortals, as they both held onto what sanity they have left like an immortal would to life.

She felt her body being pinned and held to the ceiling by a magnetic field and looked straight down at Tyranno, her soft red optics locked into his burning red. It was painful, it was as though she was being crushed it was also terrifying to know with a wave of his hand could rip her in half, she fell to the floor as he stared at her with remorseful horror.

To survive means to have an immortal spirit and that was what they were:

Immortals. Every single one of them.

000000

7\. We are the Crystal Gems - Rebecca Sugar

What people don't know about those at the B&B is that they are protective of everyone who seeks sanctuary within the walls of their home. From child abuse victims to newborn sparklings to even demons.

Their troubled past allowed them to see beauty and worth in everything on Earth, they valued life from the smallest ant to the tallest giraffe.

Everyone had something to fight for, may it be for peace, children and the right to heal from their troubled past. There are lights at the end of the dark tunnels, they can find a way to save each other and the home they live in.

Any Maximal or Predacon who finds themselves in trouble they can count on Airrizzon, Skyfire, pinkPanther and all those who live inside the Spirit Sanctuary.

"I'll fight for the right for us to exist and live free," Airrizzon says to the others with shining determination.

000000

8\. Monster - Skillet

Chronose knew that his old friend would return to his side, he knew Ozonide craved attention, companionship, and affection. Isolation can do that. It became painfully obvious that his friend, his strange friend had Stockholm Syndrome. It was noticeable when Ozonide refused to leave his handlers, refused to see how bad the abuse has become. How he was resisting the monster within. Chronose knew it was inevitable, that he would unleash all the anger in one lethal Ephiny.

As they hunted for others to take their hurt out on, he had told him that to fully cure your madness is to direct it at the ones who caused it. Ozonide resisted the desire to prolong the suffering of others by being merciful. But his lack of control made the act of mercy turn into torture, Chronose felt his friend was finally getting it, finally turning into what he was:

A Monster, just like him.

000000

9\. I want a Mom who would last forever - Cyndi Lauper

Every time her birthday came around Soultail felt a hole settle in her spark, her birth lead to Iris Throne's death, she knew she wasn't the cause of it, far from it but she still wondered what it would be like to have a mother who would kiss her cheek goodnight, to tell her stories at night and, to teach her how the world works.

She felt a pang of envy towards the older sparklings, they had mothers to look after them, it wasn't fair but, life is hardly fair, to begin with. Her first Birthday opened her spark to her strange new family who can't even remember having a mom.

Soultail looked down at Poisonfang with love in her optics, she may not have a mother but now has a sparkling who needs his mother more than ever.

Poisonfang will grow up with two parents who will love and protect him.

Which made her feel at peace with her own loss.

He will have a mom who would last forever.

000000

10\. Lullaby for a stormy night - Vienna Teng

Bright flash ripped the sky open followed by a loud roar of thunder as if the screaming. An Energon storm rolled in that night, everyone hunkered down as the storm worsened. The children huddled against their parents terrified of the storm.

even the adults are uneasy, Afzal had switched off his seismic sense due to the fact that having the thunder vibrate up his legs was painful and caused his calibration tilt erratically. Pink had her children close to her as she and Leppender sang to their sparklings to calm them down.

"But we will be here in the morning." They sang their voices in harmony as the sparklings drifted off to sleep the storm all but forgotten.

 **Fin**


End file.
